Through Dimitri's Eyes
by thee-dark-enchantress
Summary: -Vampire Academy-Have you ever wondered what Dimitri was thinking throughout the VA books?What he was thinking when he saw Rose,how he felt when he couldnt have her,how he struggled.Now you can,through his eyes,if you dare.Starts when assigned to Lissa...
1. Rose's File

**A/N:**** ok, so I know a lot of you out there wish there were more Vampire Academy fan fics so here's one for you to enjoy (I hope). This is parts from Vampire Academy and Frostbite from Dimitri's POV, cos we all LOVE him, and I thought it would be interesting to see what's going on in that mind of his! **

**Story Note/Problems:**** Oh, by the way the blood type thing is what I think a Moroi blood type would be, and hers is extra special, cos of spirit. Oh,i'd like the mention that the details on Lissa and Rose's medical report were actually in a special type writer style script but wouldnt allow the font the go through. it sort of loses some of the effect of it, so i'm warning you here,it looks better in Word. i any one would actually like to see this original layout and fonts please private message me and let me know,i'll send it to you,no probs! i'd also like to say sorry if i've gotten a year or something wrong,i took a well educated guess. alot of things i looked up in the books but if i've overlooked something i'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**** i do not own any of these characters or plot lines, i am simply borrowing the idea and story from the much loved Richelle Mead. i am only gaining the profit of approval from this story, no financial profit! so don't sue!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rose's File**

I walked briskly down the deserted hallway, my duster billowing behind me at the speed I walked at. At Headmistress Kirova's office I knocked once, waiting patiently for an invitation in. When I heard it I entered swiftly, closing the door behind me and standing at ease in front of her desk. She sat at her desk, looking stressed and tired, her glasses caught on the crook of her nose. Her bun had come loose and thin stands of silver hair hung around her face. The dark red velvet jacket she wore had slipped slightly off her shoulder and now hung off centre, making her seem even older and tired.

"Guardian Belikov, right on time, excellent." She said finally looking up, pen poised in her thin fingers. "I'm sure you've heard of the unfortunate and disgraceful kidnapping of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir by her assumed to be guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

I nodded once, having heard rumours and snippets from people about the incident.

"We have fortunately acquired some information that indicates the whereabouts of these two persons. I would like you to read these files on them then report back here to go and retrieve Miss Dragomir and Miss Hathaway from Portland. You are Miss Dragomir's official guardian and I expect you to act accordingly. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ms Kirova." I grabbed the 2 weighty files of her desk then turned on my heel and promptly left her office.

I didn't delay returning to my room, wanting to get the files read so I could report back as soon as possible. After all these girls had been missing 2 years, time could not be wasted. Barely glancing at the room I'd been given when I'd been assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir I sat at my bare desk, placing the two files in front of me. Miss Dragomir's looked substantially thinner than Miss Hathaway's so I chose that one first, leaving the heavier reading for later. I opened the dull brown card folder; the once white name tab had turned a dark shade of yellow from age. Inside sat year's worth of papers, ranging from the age of 4 up till 2 years ago.

Name: Vasilisa Dragomir

D.O.B: 27.07.1989

Class: Princess

Education: St. Vladimir's Academy

Speciality: N/A

Blood Type: V

Reading Level: 12

Parents: Deceased.

The file continued with such information, mentioning the accident with her parents and her brother Andre. It briefly mentioned her close friendship with Rosemarie, but did not go into much detail, simply stating they had grown an attachment from early childhood and had since been very close. There was nothing particularly incriminating in her file, on the whole it appeared she's had a very neutral life, not getting into trouble much or causing mayhem. Clearly her disappearance from St. Vladimir's Academy was not her planning.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, throwing her file down on the table and starred unhappily at Rosemarie Hathaway's file, not willing to subject myself to the horrors that may lie within it. Finally, reminding myself that I was wasting time, I picked up the hefty file, and opened it. Inside were stacks of papers, rough around the edges, a lot of it written in red pen, warning signs all over the place. A 2 year old photo was paper clipped to the file, as it had in Princess Vasilisa's. Her hair was thrown into a shoulder length messy ponytail, and a sullen expression filled her face, as if she resented even being there. The date read 5.3.04, a week before they had run away. I slid the photo to one side, sorting through the piles of paper instead. Many of them were reports of fights, talking back to teachers, detentions, against regulation parties, drinking, smoking, drugs. The list went on, and I grew even more confused as to how the Princess and she had become friends in the first place. The latest report on her atrocious behaviour was her burning down the school gym before she'd left. I narrowed my eyes, noticing the date. I matched it up to the date they disappeared. A smile touched my lips. _Smart girl,_ I thought, realising she's had in fact burnt down the gym as a distraction to escape, _very smart._

She may have been, and probably still is, a trouble maker, but she was far from dumb. She was highly street smart, and I found it hard to believe she had actually 'kidnapped' the Princess, if they were truly such good friends and she was expected to become the princess's future guardian. I had a sneaking suspicion that this Rosemarie had in fact taken the Princess away not the play around or kidnap her, but because she fear for Vasilisa's safety.

_Could it be? _I thought to myself. I shook my head, finding a motive was not the highest priority right now, finding these girls was. I was about the close the file when something caught my eye. It was a medical report, filed on the same date as Princess Vasilisa's family's accident. I frowned, as I reading it:

Medical Report 18.9.03

Patient: Rosemarie Hathaway

Incident: On the evening of Tuesday 18th of September Miss Rosemarie Hathaway and Miss Vasilisa Dragomir were about the grounds, by the woods edge where it meets the road, when Mrs and Mr Dragomir, plus their son, her brother, Mr Andre Dragomir and their Guardians Mr Smith and Ms Frances, were leaving St Vladimir's Academy. Their vehicle lost control and swerved off the road, towards Miss Hathaway. By eyewitness testimony and CCTV footage Miss Dragomir was just out of harms reach however Miss Hathaway was in direct path of the crashing car. Miss Hathaway was seen to be hit by the car and pushed into a tree, breaking its trunk with the impact of the car. The car immediately began to burn, smoking. Miss Dragomir was seen running to Miss Hathaway and her family, calling their names. Due to smoke and distance words passed to Miss Hathaway from Miss Dragomir were unheard and any happenings were not seen. When the local paramedics reach Miss Hathaway she was found unharmed, baring only a few scratches from the removal of the car and the tree trunk. After closer examination at St Vladimir's hospital ward Miss Hathaway was announced in perfect health and discharged, as was Miss Dragomir. All other persons of the Dragomir linage within the car, and their guardians, were found dead. CCTV footage was reviewed many times to find any reason for the car's loss of control or Miss Hathaway's miraculous survival but none was found, nor any evidence to support any theory found from eyewitness testimony. The case was closed with no further evidence to continue it. Miss Dragomir and Miss Hathaway were found fit and continued with their relative studies.

END OF REPORT

My frown deepened. What on earth had happened that day? How had Rosemarie survived, while those in the car had not? I dismissed it for now, picking up the two files and exiting the room, reporting back to Headmistress Kirova's office as ordered.

I entered with her invitation again, waiting like before in front of her desk.

"Finished Guardian Belikov?" she asked, looking at me over her glasses.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, looking ahead, stood at ease again.

"Good. At the gate you will find a highly skilled team waiting for you. There is a jet plane waiting to take you to Portland, where the girls are said to have been sighted. I want you to study and watch them for 24 hours, make sure it's actually them, and then I want you to bring them back here." She said sharply, standing from her cushioned chair, "I think these girls have been away long enough. Play time is over. Bring those girls back, and do not delay. I am not a patient woman, and these two have been away far too long."

I nodded once then left. Time to retrieve these children.

* * *

**A/N:**** oooo, what do you think! What will happen? And what did you all think of being inside of Dimitri's head….I know, dreamy! Haha! But stop drooling girls, a review is needed! PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	2. Surveillance

**A/N: ****ok, chapter 2 is finally here people!! And it's only this short because I had so many people demanding for this chapter I've had to cut the chapter in half and make it a 2 part deal. And you guys are ganna have to wait a while for the next chapter, cos it's real delicate so it's ganna take a lot of hard work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It mentions a lot of guardians so I'm ganna make a Key for you to make it easier!**

**SHOUTOUT! - You fabulous people!!**

**KiraxMomo-**** my first review for this story, I love you!! haha! thanks so much for your review, made me smile and totally over the moon for my first review! Hope this new chapter is also just as good(tho I am worried that Dimitri is OOC)**

**Xxmrs.toricullenxX****-**** no probs with the heads up,wanted to get my story out there and thought you'd enjoy it.enjoy the new chapter!**

**sasusakustar****- glad ****you liked it,thanks for review my story!**

**bornagainvamp****- haha, thanks for the lovage of the story, makes me smile and want to write more,so thank you so much for the extra boost.**

**fancygirl44****- yeah, I really like to get everything as spot on as possible so I've been sitting with the book next to me for a lot of this and reading through it to get times right, months, places, etc. I like to be accurate,makes it more real. Anything that sint in the book I take a logical guess at and hope it fits ok. So please enjoy this accurate chapter(more reseach was done for this one too,ahha!)**

**Lauz1****- haha,thanks for the review. You write my fav VA fanfics currently(and id like that to stay the same too,ahha) so it's awesome to get such a great review form you!thanks again!!woop!**

**Ashlee- I'm updating right now!haha!**

**tiha01****- night chapter right here for you, thanks!**

**EdWaRdCuLlEnBeMyDrUg****- the latest look into Dimitri's mind, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the fab review,gave me a boost!**

**tammyxcullen****- glad you liked it,yeah I like to make things sound real! Enjoy this one, can't wait for your review!**

**dhampirs-on-the-rise****- yeah I like to make it real. Thanks for the wicked awesome review!you rock!**

**Twin-of-a-Killer****- hee hee,thanks for the review!**

**Lola- gald you like dit!and so updating right now!!hee hee!enjoy it!**

**Key:**

**Guardian Belikov - Dimitri**

**Guardian Francis - Sam**

**Guardian Anderson - Frank**

**Guardian Biggs - Joel**

**Guardian Freemason - Billy**

**Guardian Carlton - James**

**Guardian Sharpe - Julian**

**Guardian Zain - Rick**

**Guardian Smith - Mathew**

**Guardian Clark - Peter**

**Guardian Ray - Garion**

**Guardian Glees – Louis**

**Chapter 2**

The jet touched down so smoothly I barely even noticed it. With only our carry on bags we left the plane quickly, switching to a black Mercedes right outside the turbo jet. The quickly climbing sun shone off the slick untouched surface. I slid into the dark leather seat and set off. We'd been temporarily booked into a hotel close to Portland's biggest college, until we could track the girls back to their residence and set up camp closer to them.

It was nearing 11:30 am as we drew up to the hotel. It wasn't the Hilton, but luxury was not exactly important. Neither the less there were a few bellhops running about the lobby. They ran to collect our bags but with one hard look they backed off. I threw my large duffel bag over my shoulder and walked up to the check in desk. They young woman looked up with a ready fake smile. Her smile grew larger and more genuine as she saw me.

"Good morning. Welcome to the Majestic. How can I help you, sir?" Her red lipstick seemed even redder next to her perfect white teeth. I half expected them to sparkle like in some tacky toothpaste commercial.

"We have 6 rooms booked." I said without emotion.

"Name please." She asked, battering her eyes.

"Belikov."

Keys tapped, "Excellent. You're in rooms 118-123." She stood, moving to collect our key cards, her hips swinging clearly, "Will Mrs. Belikov be joining you?"

I glanced at my watch, growing impatient.

"No."

She flashed me a dazzling smile. She placed the key cards on the front desk, keeping her hands on them. I reached for them, wishing to get going, I had a job to do. Her hand was suddenly on top of mine, her red nails glistening.

"On behalf of the staff here at the Majestic we hope you have a pleasant stay,"

I slipped the key cards out of her grasp, moving away, but as I did her long nails stroked my hand seductively.

"If you need _anything_, anything at all, just call me." Her eyes smouldered, hooded and full of lust.

"We won't"

With that I turned, key cards in hand, leaving the stunned girl behind me. I climbed the stairs with ease, already mapping out the next 24 hours.

"Whoa man, way to know that bird on her ass." Samuel (Guardian Francis) ran up beside me, his own bag in hand.

"That _young woman_ should have more dignity than to parade her body around to random strangers and offer herself up as nothing more than a cheap whore." I replied sternly. Girls that threw their body around disgusted me.

"Dude, she just wanted a date. Plus, she was hot!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Hot? Woman are not ornaments to be stared at and assessed with such degrading and disrespectful terms." I carried on down the hall, "Besides there are more subtle and classier ways to get a date, with your dignity intact."

Sam just huffed a reply, falling back out of step with me, "Mate, you need to get laid."

I clenched my jaw, tightening my grip on my bag. Perhaps he was right.

--

We quickly formulated a plan once in our rooms. We used mine and Joel's (Guardian Briggs) as a makeshift headquarters, setting up the small monitors and radio devices along a table.

"We need to get moving as fast as possible. Headmistress Kirova has ordered us to observe the girls for 24 hours before retrieving them." I informed the other guardians, standing at the head of the room, "it is now 12 o'hundred hours. Lunch should begin in approximately 15 minutes. I want these girls found by the time it has finished. These are the last official photos taken of them." I distributed several photocopies of the file photo taken 2 years ago.

"I want at least 2 guardians in each building. Search every room, even the roof if needs be. I don't want an inch of that campus left unsearched. It is highly likely that the two girls in question will be finishing their senior year at this school. They were also sighted by another guardian just outside the grounds. Once the girls are sighted they are to be tailed until we find their place of residence, where I want bugs placed in all phones and rooms. I also want cameras placed anywhere possible."

I held up the devices I spoke of, no bigger than my little finger nail. Each guardian was given a small bag of bugs and camera chips, "You have 45 minutes to find these girls, max. Now let's move out."

--

We split up into 5 groups. The blueprints showed 5 buildings, 4 smaller specialised buildings and the main building which held the cafeteria and most of the schools classrooms. 4 of the teams held 2 guardians and the last team (mine) consisted of 4 guardians to cover the extra space in the main building. Each of us had an intercom communication system on us in the form of a micro chip, in our ears. We'd shed our usual black attire for a more casual look, to enable us to blend in and move around easier. The high school was twinned with a university so the older of us wouldn't stand out.

The school was less than 5 minutes away. We parked quickly and broke off to our designated areas, beginning our thorough search. My team spread out in the main building. James (Guardian Carlton) and I took the left wing while Sam (Guardian Francis) and Julian (Guardian Sharpe) took the cafeteria entrances. The bell was due in 8 minutes.

I scouted the halls, subtly looking in each classroom. I found no trace of either girl. However 3 minutes after we arrived one of the other teams did.

"Guardian Belikov, come in. This is Guardian Anderson." My ear piece crackled. "We believe we've sighted one of the subjects."

I tapped my ear piece, "This is Guardian Belikov. What is your position?"

"We are on the east side of the grounds, by the building 4. As far as we can determine Miss Hathaway is having an outside lesson."

I nodded for Carlton to take over hall check, "Hold your position Guardian Anderson. I shall be there shortly." With that I took off for the east grounds.

When I arrived Guardian Anderson and Guardian Freemason were sat inconspicuously on a stone bench, less than 10 metres away from the class in question. Casually approaching them I sat down too.

"The girl in white, sir." Anderson informed me.

Locating her, I studied her carefully. The hair was the same rich brown, tinted with deep red in the sun, though it was much longer, reaching mid back. The white ribbon tied gypsy top and white knee length shirt, topped with white dolly shoes, made her tanned skin seem darker than her file photo and her features had settled and shaped out. But there was no doubt that this was the same girl as the missing Rosemarie Hathaway. Taking a better look at the surrounding class it also appeared Princess Vasilisa wasn't attending the same one as her. The rest of the class seemed about the same age, dressed in jeans, skirts, hoodies and cotton T-shirts. Notebooks were scattered around, lined with notes (and many covered in doodles) and most of the students were listening to the professor at the head of the class. The woman at the front gestured dramatically with her arms and hands.

"Well done Guardian Anderson. Good work." I told him, keeping my eye on the girl. It would be nothing short of a disaster if she slipped through our fingers.

He nodded, "Thank you sir. Should be continue to observe her?"

I shook my head, "No. Freemason, go help Guardian Carlton man the halls in the west side of main building. Anderson join Guardian Zain's team in building 5. I'll tail her." I wanted to keep a close eye on the 'mastermind' myself.

As the two guardians left I slid closer to the class, sitting silently at the back without anyone noticing me.

"The pleasure principle is actually incredibly simple," explained the professor, "It's all about stimulating the id in our personality. When you were young when you saw something you liked your id was like the voice inside your head screaming 'mine mine mine!' but as we get older out superego fights that and acts as our conscience, telling us what is right and wrong, what we should and shouldn't have."

Looking down I saw the young man in front of me's bag lying open, a schedule on top of the pile of books. I sleekly pulled it out, scanning it. The lesson I was currently listening to was Psychology 101. My eyebrows rose instinctively. Psychology would not have been my first guess for Miss Hathaway. However the interest on her face was nothing but genuine and her hand never paused in her note taking. I turned my attention back to the lesson.

"Now the id never actually goes away, it stays with us through our whole life, as does the superego. Our ego is what balances the two, creating a delicate kind of harmony. Last week you'll remember, I hope (she joked with a smile), learning about social learning and how rewards make us repeat behaviour." I listened intently, my interest growing and found myself regretting not being a week earlier to hear the lesson she spoke of.

"Children will almost always respond positively to a reward for their behaviour, and as a result of that response they will repeat the action to receive that reward again. The reward feeds the id, in a low energy safe sort of way. And of course when the id is stimulated it desires more, never really being satisfied. And if our id never actually leaves us we never lose this desire to get a reward for our actions and do well to get more."

The class was silent as they took this in. Then, slowly, to my surprise Rosemarie lifted her hand.

"Yes Rose?"

"Are you suggesting, Professor Bell," she started, pen raised off her pad ever so slightly, as I committed her voice to memory, "That anybody can manipulate someone, of any age, into a desired behaviour by appealing to their pleasure principle?"

I sat, uncharacteristically stunned for a moment, surprised even further still to hear such a complex question and analysis of deep understanding come from the failing trouble maker I'd read about.

The professor beamed at her, pleased by her clever deduction, "Very good, Rose! Brilliant! Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You see, class, through we learn so much more after childhood we never grow out of the need to please people and be praised."

She glanced at her watch, "And that, my friends, is where our lesson ends. Read chapters 12&13 for next Wednesday and make sure you keep your id happy!"

The class laughed as they packed away and dashed off to lunch. Others wandered around the grounds, trying to savour the sun while it lasted.

"Oh, Rose, could I talk with you a moment."

'Rose' hugged her notebook to her chest; backpack slung over one shoulder, as she joined her professor. They walked slowly towards main building, as I followed them silently within hearing range.

"I have to say Rose, I am surprised with your progress. You joined my class only a month and a half ago but you've picked the subject up brilliantly. I've never seen someone take to psychology so smoothly."

Rosemarie smiled weakly, "Um…thank you, professor."

Professor Bell stopped, taking hold of 'Rose's' arm gently, "Rose I think you show great potential."

She paused, debating something internally, "If – if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to recommend you for advanced psychology.

'Rose' stopped, shocked, "I…I…um, I don't know what to say. Wouldn't Ross or even Genie be way more suited for that?"

She shook her head, "You should have more confidence in your mind. Ross and Genie don't pick up things half as fast as you do. I believe you'll get more out of an advanced class than my intermediate one."

"Did you ever consider I do so well because of your teaching?"

The woman laughed lightly, "You're such a delight Rose. I shall miss you in my class. But, if you'd like to, I would really like to submit you for the advanced class. You could really go far Rose, much further than you think."

'Rose' chewed on her lower lip, considering it. Slowly a small smile slipped onto them, "I'd like that."

Professor Bell smiled at her, nodding once then walking briskly off in the other direction, to building 2. Hathaway continued to the cafeteria, now with a slight skip on her step. I held back a laugh. People truly were full of surprises.

--

As predicted Rosemarie met Vasilisa at the cafeteria door, smiling happily. They linked arms as they entered the hall, chatting merrily. I nodded once to Carlton and Freemason, signalling for them to split and enter separately while Sharpe and Francis continued to man the entrances.

Colourful benched lined the hall, filled with chattering students. I half expected the walls to shake as the volume. A food run ran along one wall, with tired looking lunch ladies manning them. Spitting the two girls mid queue I joined too, paying no attention to what I was placing on my tray. The two of them had paid before I was even half way down the queue. I skipped ahead to pay, holding my tray in one hand as I pulled a micro chip out of my pocket. They stood only 2 feet away from me when I turned. I couldn't risk losing audio feed. I passed them casually brushing my hand against the Princess's top; I stuck the micro chip to it. They didn't even glance at me. As I sat down I tapped the device in my ear, tuning it into the bug's frequency. It synced up with everyone else.

"Audio feed secure." I announced.

I picked up my apple, cutting it with my penknife as I listened in on the girls.

"- got to be kidding me! Brian? Seriously?" Rosemarie exclaimed.

"Seriously." Vasilisa told her, "They're like hooking up in the broom closet at every free moment."

Gossip, typical. Girls will be girls.

There was silence for a moment, "Wow. Brian." Another pause, "Ew! I don't see how she could do that. Brian? Ew."

Vasilisa laughed, "Yeah, I know. But love doesn't have to make sense. Besides you should see the goo goo eyes they give each other in chem. class."

"Love?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure. They've got the look, you know? That gleam in their eyes, corner of their smile. That genuine real love look."

"I think someone needs to stop reading romance novels."

They sound of chewing came through the line for a few minutes.

"Hey, I got admitted for advanced psychology."

"Oh my god! Rose! That's great!" Vasilisa exclaimed, "Wait. Does this mean your IQ is now in double figures?"

There was an 'ow!' heard where 'Rose' undoubtedly threw something or play hit her.

"I'll have you know my IQ is over 100"

"Timesing it by your age doesn't count Rose."

"Oh shut up!"

They ate some more. I threw my apple core aside and began to pick at the salad I'd thankfully picked up. American's ate so badly. No wonder they were in such bad shape. They were either beyond unhealthy due to bad food or anorexic to escape that fate.

"So what else you got today?" Rosemarie asked.

There was a rustle of paper, "Uh…music, advanced calculus and a free period before gym club."

Rosemarie chuckled, "I can't believe we've been here 8 months and you still have to look at your timetable to see your lessons."

"Hey at least I'm not in stupid maths."

"At least I'm not a bimbo."

There was a tense silence before they both burst into giggles.

"So what about you, what have you got this afternoon?"

"Mechanics and double art." She answered without missing a beat.

"Pft. Double art, slow torture much. You're not exactly the artistic type. Physical Ed. is more your style, or professional bar fighting."

"Gee, thanks Lissa." Rosemarie answered, her voice full or sarcasm, "Anyway it was the only thing left."

"Hey, can I have your jello?"

"Lissa!" Rosemarie sighed, "If you always want jello why do you never pick it up?"

"Because I don't know if I'll want it 'til after I've eaten my lunch." She announced simply, "It's perfect logic."

Rosemarie sighed again, "You're so weird Lissa."

"Look who's talking Miss jello hoger."

"Have it. Makes me feel sick anyway."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's made of cow fat."

Vasilisa laughed. "Then why do you get it?"

"'Because I don't know if I'll want it 'til I've eaten my lunch,'" Rosemarie mimicked. "Besides, you always want jello anyway."

"Ha bloody ha!" Vasilisa answered bitterly.

There was a tearing sound as she opened her news acquired jello. I tried to keep my mind from wondering to later plans. I must stay vigilant. Any moment they could say something of great importance.

"Hey what time are we leaving later?"

Like that. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking of later plans.

"It starts at 8, so we'll grab dinner at 6:30 then start getting ready at 7."

"An _hour_?!" Vasilisa cried, "Seriously? Rose!"

There came a sigh, "An hour is fine. We've done it before. Besides if we need more time we can just be fashionably late."

"Fashionably late?" Vasilisa questioned. "Haha! Rose you never fail to have the perfect answer."

"What can I say? I rock." Rosemarie said.

I guess a quiet night was out of the question.

Sighing I spoke to the other guardians, vaguely wondering where they were heading this evening. Probably a party.

"I want their phones bugged before they leave tonight and cameras placed around their 'home' while they are out. Tonight we go undercover and get more information. I don't want them slipping out form under us."

"Copy sir" came several responses.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Rosemarie asked seriously.

"No, what?" the princess asked.

"I just…I swear I heard someone, something."

I froze, suddenly afraid I'd given away our position. I listened carefully, eyes narrowed.

"Rose, what is it?" Vasilisa asked, voice panicked, "Come on Rose, you're freaking me out."

"I-" she paused, "Nothing. Just hearing things again."

Vasilisa laughed nervously, "I swear Rose, you're totally wacko sometimes. And I'm the weirdo? Well, as long as it wasn't the voices in your head."

Rosemarie snorted laughter, "I might be weird but I'm not crazy." Then she muttered quietly under her breath, "But if I keep living with you it won't be long before I am."

"I heard that."

The school bell rang loudly, ending lunch.

"I'll follow Hathaway." I announced, "Carlton, Zain and Freemason stay on Princess Vasilisa. Briggs, Smith and Clark take up post at the gates and everyone else spread yourself across the grounds and keep watch. Keep your ears open too."

Rosemarie and Vasilisa exchanged words before leaving.

"Come on Miss voice of an angel, off to music class."

The princess laughed, "What can I say, it's a gift."

"Yeah yeah."

"You'd better go too, petrol head."

They hugged then split, "See ya later!" they cried.

As before I followed Rosemarie alone, managing to appear natural as I had been taught.

It turned out the mechanics garage was the other side of campus so Rosemarie had to jog there to arrive in time. However my height and her absent training meant I didn't even have to break out of a walk to keep up.

Mechanics class passed slowly. They did little more than fit engine parts, learn to change the oil properly and they had a team time trial tire change competition at the end. I left before it finished, wanting to get to the art room early.

Revising the blueprints in my mind's eye I tried to locate the art department. It wasn't long before I remembered where it was and set off. The closer I got to the department the more colourful and vibrant the walls and grounds became. By the time I was stood outside the art room the halls were adorned with paintings and collages, sketches and sculptures. A lot of the paintings and sketches held a type of budded flower in the bottom corner, probably a signature of the school. The door frame was bordered with intricate painted vines with paper flowers. Above the frame it read: 'Beauty lies within the eyes of the beholder'. The corner of my mouth twitched upwards as I read this, completely agreeing with the quote and thinking how appropriate it was to have at the entrance of an art room. I pushed the door open with ease as I studied the room beyond. The room was filled with canvases, pallets, pencils, pens, paper, cardboard, clay, sculptures, sketches and endless lists of equipment.

A cough came form the left of me and I turned, a ready charming smile on my face.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked. She wore slight heals, and a pastel blue summer dress, a sparkling clip holding up her long blonde hair. I'd say she wasn't a day over 26.

"Yes, actually. Um…am I right in assuming this is the art department?"

She laughed lightly, "You'd have a hard time thinking otherwise."

I chuckled, "Quite. My name is Jon Charles, I'm an education assessor. I was assigned here today to observe the next class and monitor its progress and your teaching style."

"Ah!" she said, eyes wide, "Yes, I was wondering if Mr. Long had completely forgotten about this department! Haha! Yes, well you quite welcome to observe, ask the students questions and walk around. If you need anything please ask."

I smiled dazzling at her, pleased by the easy admission, "I won't. Thank you. Oh, could you possibly not introduce me, I'd like to keep this visit very low key, keep the students in a natural frame of mind."

"Of course." She answered understandingly.

At that point the class filed in, taking up their places on the old wooden desks. I sat at the far back, in the corner, a canvas sat up in front of me on a stand, hiding my face. Watching out the corner of my eye I saw Rosemarie take a seat at the back of the class, alone. She sat ready and waiting for the teacher to start.

"Ok class. Today is going to be a freestyle lesson. You welcome to do anything you desire, however I want you to create something you see as beautiful. Not something typical like a flower or princess, but something beautiful to you individually. Something unusual you find beautiful. The aim is to have it finished by the end of the double lesson, but don't rush it. Art ought not to be rushed but?"

"Calmly created into personal perfection." The class answered. I smiled privately. Too true.

"Lovely! Well hop to it!"

With that the class moved around gathering supplied. Pencils scratched on canvas and paper, clay was moulded and wires were bent and twisted into shapes unrecognisable. As I lifted my pencil (I had 2 hours to kill, I had to do something while I watched) I studied Rosemarie. She made soft careful strokes with her pencil, being precise, and her eyes watching carefully. My hand paused, watching her longer. Her long hair fell forward on one side, catching in the sunlight and shining red. Her eyes continued to gaze at the canvas, following her hand, judging the lines she drew. The dark rings assessed her canvas, looking for mistake or foul line. Something gleamed in her eye, and I began to doubt that Rosemarie wasn't 'the artistic type'. Something in the way her wrist moved, in the way her eyes shone told me art meant something to her, gave her a private pleasure. One even the princess was unaware of, a pleasure entirely for her. I began to feel a little intrusive by watching her, while she did something so private and intimate to her.

Swallowing I turned back to my own work, trying to think of something I found beautiful to me, something personal. I unconsciously tapped the pencil against my lip, deep in thought. I thought my family, my sisters and mother, beautiful, but did that not count as a typical beauty as all find their loved ones beautiful did they not? A sunset? A new born baby?...

Then it hit me, like a bat out of hell. The image was so perfect, so utterly beautiful. I didn't know where I knew it, or how I knew it, but I was sure. And slowly I began to draw the sparkling sunrise on a castle roof by a snowy mountain side, with a beautiful woman at my side, my long duster wrapped around her. I didn't know what struck me about this image, but it shined in my heart and I felt compelled to create it on this canvas. And so, like Rosemarie, I carefully watched each line I made, making sure it was perfectly matched with the image in my head, eyes never leaving my canvas for a second, though I was still aware of her presence.

The lesson passed as slowly as the last, but in a much calmer way, in a way I enjoyed, as I found myself wrapped up in the image I drew. I lost track of time and when the bell rang I was shocked out of my place. I glazed at my just finished painting, delighted at the scene I had created. I reflected the one in my mind perfectly, even the snow seemed to glitter. I smiled, satisfied, after all I wasn't an artist and had never sat down and painted before, so my success was much enjoyed.

Looking up I saw Rosemarie doing much the same to her canvas, smiling happily. However her eyes, though pleased, held a sad longing that made me wonder what she was thinking right that moment. With a sigh she stood leaving the classroom, no doubt heading off to join the princess at gym class and talk more of this mysterious event this evening. I waited for her to leave, the door closing behind her, before I stood, approaching her painting. On it was a man, his skin a warm shade and his eyes alight with passion and life. They were dark, with slight green flecks that shined like the sun in the forest. His smile was small, but full of promise and joy, only seen by the eyes of those who truly saw his soul. This hair was long and dark, falling out of the painting. I wondered who he was, perhaps a previous boyfriend she had cared for. That would account for her sad eyes. Maybe our constant search had forced them apart. I felt a twinge of guilt. Love was hard to come by, and unforgivable when broken by someone else. Had we, in our desperate attempt to find these girls, broken their love? I didn't blame her for her bitter hate and sad longing if that was the case. I would feel no different if I were her. As I moved to leave something caught my eye. There, just under the left ear of the young man was a small crescent shaped scar. Identical to the one under my left ear. Was it possible? Was this young man, full of life and joy, which I ceased to feel, which this girl felt such sad longing for, truly me? Yet Rosemarie had not seen me before. She certainly hadn't seen me looking so…free. Was this really me? Or was this just another man, of similar features with a similar scar? A coincidence? Perhaps. That could be the only answer. A coincidence.

I left the room, satisfied with my conclusion to the riddle. As I passed the other works I saw various signatures of each artist, none holding the schools emblem, the hawk. And as the door swung shut behind me I couldn't rid myself of the image of the budded flower, in the bottom corner of Rosemarie's painting.

**SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

As I turned I tried to ignore my annoyance at the sweating drunken bodies around me.

_God, I need some air._

Pushing open the wooden and glass French doors I stepped out into the cool night, breathing deeply. I rubbed my neck, trying to ease the tension there, my tattoos raised beneath my fingers. With my eyes closed I continued into the garden, enjoying the cool breeze. The further I wandered down the pebble path the more the thumping music quietened until only the gentle sounds of nature could be heard. The rustling leaves and the singing crickets were music to my ears. I never did like cities. Too crowded, too loud, polluted and unnatural.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the sight of fresh green grass, wild flowers and tall oak trees. Solar powered garden lamps lit the path, inches above the pebbly surface, shining steadily and fairy lights were wrapped around the trees, twirling up their trunks and winding up the branches, like a thousand fire flies. The simple beauty made me smile and calmed me down dramatically. I continued to walk, enjoying the quiet garden. I was just about to turn back to the party when I saw her.

She stood under the blossom tree, its petals falling all around her. The soft light of the illuminations made her skin glow a rich caramel colour, and the breeze caught her long curled hair, making it dance gently. The dark ends kissed her shoulders while the rest of her curls were held up perfectly on the crown of her head by 2 gold combs inlaid with twinkling garnets. Her gown was deep red, darkened still to a blood red in the steady night. The low cut bodice hugged her body while the gems embroidered into it glittered, matching her sparkling eyes. A gold chain wrapped around the dress, hanging loosely from her hips, joining at the middle and falling down her skirt, a garnet on the end. Her shoulders were bare, the long bell sleeves starting in line with the bodice, on her forearms and ending half way down the length of her skirt at a tip. From her neck and ears hung delicate gold, also inlaid with rubies and garnets.

As I met her eyes I saw her appraising me also, her eyes glittering with interest and desire. Her deep red full lips curved seductively before she turned, her long skirt swishing and moving with the rhythm of her hips. She walked slowly away, off the path. She paused looking back over her shoulder, an invitation, then continued on, floating away. I swallowed hard, enticed by this mysterious creature, and then followed her eagerly, my mission forgotten. Who was this beautiful woman?

* * *

**Who indeed! Is it a student? A guardian? Or a trap? Let me know who you think it is! And I know everyone wants him to get with rose but that's forever away and I felt back for him so I'm hooking him up, don't hate me!!**** I will give a big batch of hardcore sugar to anyone who guesses right!!(or just has a really funny or really clever guess). Thanks for reading now….REVIEW!!**


	3. Well Earnt Rest

**A/N: ****Holy jebus. I know you all hate me right now cos this took forever to come out. Here are some true but probably lame excuses for why its taken so long:**

**My word wouldn't let me type anything in it, my mom has been ill and I've been taking care of her, college has been MANIC!, I'm really forgetful…**

**All of these lead to a massive SORRY!!!! **

**I just looked at how many people are waiting on this chapter…85! Freaking 85! Now I'm scared. I hope all 85 of you don't hate me, and that all 85 of you are still following this story and think its worth while. I'm such a twizler, I'm sorry!**

**I'm ganna shut up now (hence why there are no shout outs even tho I wanted to do them) and let you read. You're all tired of A/N. On with the chapter!**

**Sorry for any OCC (am a lil worried about that, but i tried my best)**

**Chapter 3: Well Earnt Rest**

As students swarmed to the gates to get home I ordered two of the younger guardian's to follow the princess and Rosemarie back to their 'home' and then report in the location and carefully watch the two girls until the rest of the team arrived.

The rest of us returned to our hotel HQ. Guardian Zain had cleverly managed to apply a small tracking chip onto the princess's bag whilst passing her in the hall, so we had a sure back up, in case the two guardians sent after them somehow managed to lose their targets. I watched them move on the small handheld intently, which the other guardian's joined us to plan how this evenings plans would unfold.

Just then we received the phone call from Guardian Ray, who had followed the girls.

"Guardian Belikov speaking."

"_Guardian Ray, sir. We have successfully tailed the targets. We have their address and Guardian Glees is positioned behind the building, watching through the rear window."_

"Good job. Keep watch on the front and if you can get close enough to hear any conversations do, but remember, keeping yourselves unseen is your primary objective."

"_Yes, sir. Understood."_ He recited the address then we signed off.

I turned to the other guardians. They all sat obediently in front of me, waiting for orders. Sometimes I wondered how teachers did it, with all those students standing in front of them, waiting on their every word. Now I suddenly understood how intense that pressure was. Good job I handled well under pressure. Training in an academy like the one in Siberia will do that to you.

"Right, here's the plan. We will split into two teams. Team one will consist of Briggs, Zain, Freeman and Francis. This will be in inner team, who will keep a closer range eye on the targets, and will also enter the house later to place bugs and cameras.

Team two will be the outer team, whose job shall be to scout the area, learn the layout, find all escape routes and keep tabs on the activity in the area. Smith, Ray and Glees will be in team two, including myself. Briggs and myself will be team leaders and everyone will report to their respective leaders each hour, on the hour, and if and when something suspicious or important arises."

The guardian's nodded and moved to pick up bugs and mini camera's, to attach their radios properly and to clean up before they moved out to their posts. As I sat at the table, watching the little blue dots moved around in a small space on the tracker screen Guardian Zain approached me. I glanced up at him then returned to the small handheld.

"Yes?"

"Sir," he started, "I know you wanted to be out by the targets keeping an eye on them and getting to know the area, but –" He coughed uncomfortably.

I turned my attention to him, interested on what he had to say now, "Yes?"

"Well sir, I believe it would be wise for you to catch some sleep before you go out onto the field. You've been awake for over 50 hours now. You can trust us to scout the area thoroughly and to not take our eyes off the targets. After all, you did train half of us yourself…sir."

As he spoke of sleep it hit me for the first since we left Montana how tired I actually was. The more I thought about it the more sleep pulled at my mind. Around the room the other guardians were already leaving to take up their posts.

I pinched my nose, trying to think. Would it really be so terrible to leave the mission in their hands for a few hours? Zain was right, I had trained half of them, and they were all beyond able guardians. The more I thought about it the more I found myself agreeing with him.

As I handed him the handheld I looked him straight in the eye, "If anything goes wrong and we lose these girls, it's on your watch. Understood?"

Zain swallowed hard. He took the handheld and nodded once, "Yes, sir. You can count on me, sir."

The remaining guardians left the room. I pulled off my long duster and draped it over the back of the chair, heading for the bathroom. The shower was long over due and the desire to release the stress hanging on my shoulders grew unbelievably strong. The scolding water thundered against the bottom of the shower, the cold tap forgotten. The small room filled with steam as I stripped off the thick wool jumper I hadn't changed out off since Montana and the black trousers. Standing in just my boxers I caught sight of myself in the slowly streaming mirror. There were dark shadows under my eyes and lines of strain on my face. The tiredness really was showing. I stumbled for a moment, what must the guardian's think?

_I'm their superior yet I can't even handle collecting 2 little girls without letting the strain show. Perhaps I'm getting to old for this,_ I thought, then laughed at myself, _24 and ready to retire, guess you can't say I haven't lived life, though._

This thought made my eyes wander down to the many scars on my chest and back. I studied them in the mirror, remembering each story which went with it. The four deep scratches on my back were from London, three years ago at a raid on a nest. A short rounded scar sat under my armpit, where I had fallen into a broken branch base on a tree when I was 15, fighting with my best friend over a girl we both liked, back in Siberia. On my shoulder blade was a crisscross pattern from a rogue Strigoi in New York last, who had caught me from behind and clawed me momentarily before I had gotten the best of her.

I pulled myself from my memories, my image now lost in a cloud of steam, and stepped into the scolding water. I held back a hiss as my skin burnt a dark pink under the water. However with the heat and water wash my pain away, the stress alongside with it. For a moment I felt the bliss of calm and lack of responsibility wash over me. And I couldn't help but shiver with pleasure.

_Maybe it's time to take a vacation, _I pondered vaguely, turning off the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself, stepping back into the bedroom in bare feet. The shocking sensation of carpet under my feet made me stop for a moment, propelled back to the warms and security of my home, the smell of my mother's apple pie cooking in the oven and the sound of my sisters playing outside in the snow. I curled my toes into the carpet and felt my heart tug painfully. What I wouldn't give to go home and see my family again. The realisation that I couldn't threw my back into the present day. I sighed longingly and continue to my duffle bag, grabbing the sweats I'd brought to sleep in. I threw them on without even noticing, towelling my hairs and water clogged ears. As the enticing tendrils of sleep pulled at my mind I chucked the towel at the desk chair and collapse into bed, managing to roll under the covers before falling into the delicious stillness of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so there it is. hope its good enough for you guys! it was ment to be longer but something quite terrible happened to me this weekend and i'm not able to write for fear it will make my writing bad. i got this written on friday so i thought i'd give it to you while its around, you guys deserve it big time! i hope to get the rest of the chapter out by the end of the coming week. thats the goal.**

**please no slamming for the time its taken to get this out. i feel the worst i can feel about it, i really am sorry. whats done is done. and things have been manic over here, no joke.**

**please review and let me know how it was! (please, everyone who reads this, please do review, all comments are valued and welcomed)**


End file.
